A weird Museum visit
by shiningwaves
Summary: Just a random one-shot. rated T due to poison darts


**Just some one-shot I thought of randomly. Plz review with flames! I have marshmallows and metal rods!**

**So review if you want to  
or if you don't  
or if you're thinking about it  
or if it even crosses your mind,  
REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39clues or the Kane chronicles**

_Sadie's POV _**(because she's awesome)**

"Come on you bozo! We've got to be there by one o' clock!" I said to Carter, who was half asleep, walking slowly behind me.

We promised our father, still currently hosting the god of the underworld, Osiris, that we would meet him in the _West Egyptian Museum_ in western **(well duh)** Cairo. Bast was with us, because she didn't want to stay back at Brooklyn house with the trainees.  
Dad wanted to meet with us to talk about one of the Egyptian artifacts that was wanted by one of the evil magicians. Oh well, long story short, she were in Cairo, going to a museum to meet our father. _Yippy_, I thought.

Carter seemed to waken a little at my yelling at him. He checked his watch.

"12:03, Sadie! We have plenty of time!" Carter said to me.

"Yes, but at the pace you were walking, a slug could of moved faster!" Bast hissed at Carter.

_Oh, Bast. You are such a great cat…._

I was about to agree when two people, a girl with fiery red hair and a boy with blond hair, pushed past us, causing Carter to stumble. The girl shot us a look that said 'sorry' and dashed forward with the boy, running down the street.

"I wonder what their hurry is." I thought out loud.

Then right after two more people pushed through, a girl with long black silky hair and a cute boy with short black hair pushed past us, obviously in pursuit of the other people.

I stared after them as they rounded the corner.

"Carter, Bast, want to kill some time?" I asked.

Then Bast dashed after them, obviously her answer was a yes.

It took us a while to finally catch up to them, the girl with the red hair was pinned against a wall by the other girl with the long black hair and the boy lay on the ground, unconscious. The cute boy crouched down by the unconscious boy and seemed to be pulling what looked like a dart from his side.  
Carter began to charge at the cute black haired boy, but Bast pulled him back before anyone noticed him. We peered around the corner, watching what was happening, and I could make out the conversation the two girls were having.

"-want to know the Egyptian clue you got." the long black haired British girl said.

"Why should I tell you?" the red headed girl spat.

Then the British girl reached to her side and pulled out a small dart gun and pressed it to the red headed girls neck.

I shot Bast a '_we got to help her look'_. She simply held up her hand signaling, '_wait'_.

Then the girl did the unthinkable. Somehow she got her hand free and whacked the gun out of her hand, sending it flying in the air. The red headed girl grabbed it right before it hit the ground and held it up to the British girl and she must of accidently pulled the trigger because she said one thing when the girl hit the floor,

"Oops ."

Then the cute British boy charged at the red headed girl and caught her completely off guard. That's when Bast decided to interfere. She punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach, making him fall over against the wall unconscious. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Bast?" Carter questioned.

The red headed girl stared at Bast, taking her appearance in.

"Your name is Bast?" The girl said to Bast.

"Yes." Bast hissed at the girl.

The girl looked at her quizzically, and then said,

"I'm Amy," the she pointed at the boy on the floor, "that's my brother Dan."

Then she walked up to the British girl and pulled off her purse, looking through it.

"I'm Sadie, and this is my brother Carter." I said indicating and Carter.

"Who are they and why did they attack you?" Carter asked Amy. Then Amy pulled out a vial and poured it in her brother's mouth.

Then she looked up at us with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"W-well, they are….uh…cousins."

Bast narrowed her eyes, "Cousins you say? You're a Cahill aren't you? What Branch are you from?"

I looked at Bast, "Cahill? What's a Cahill?"

Then Dan's eye's fluttered open. He stood up and rubbed his temples, moaning, "Dumb Lucians."

Then he noticed us.

"Uuuuhhhh…..who are they?" Dan said.

_Introductions again?_ I thought.

"I'm Sadie, this is Carter, and Bast."

"Uumm, we really got to be going now….." Amy said, "Thanks so much." And she started to walk away.

'Wait. You never answered my question." Bast said and Amy turned around and looked at her and considered her answer.

"Madrigal. I'm the Madrigal leader." She said right when she disappeared around the corner with her brother.

I turned to Bast. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. It was a mixture of confusion and major shock with a little bit of doubt.

"Ok, you have a lot of explaining to give us Bast."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Yay! Plz tell me is this was OCC, and plz review! Reviews are very well appreciated! **


End file.
